


The Wild Hunt

by iknaq



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: What if Fen’Harel was not the only immortal to still be roaming the earth in modern times?





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to a couple new song releases and they popped this into my head.  
> A little bit dark and NSFW. (All Elvhen bits from the amazing Project Elvhen)

He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he last saw her. He remembered the encounter vividly but he couldn’t pinpoint a date…ten years? Twenty? It couldn’t have been any more than that, not with the gun she drew on him but after so many millennia time did not have the same meaning it once did.  
  
-  
  
(Locked - Welshly Arms)  
  
_’Ara’len.’_  
  
_Fen'Harel went still and turned slowly, the sun momentarily lighting her face as a cloud passed, her eyes glowing like the emeralds he once gave her, wondering what had ever happened to the necklace she favoured above all her other tributes._  
  
_‘Geldauran.’_  
  
_She was still as beautiful as the first time he lay eyes on her, wisps of golden hair trying to escape from the sun hat she wore, intense eyes staring up at him from under the fabric. Her hand was still, no sign of a shake as she kept the pistol pointed at him while he set his tools to the side and stood, brushing the dirt from his knees. It was only a matter of time before she’d found him again, she knew he couldn’t resist the ruins._  
  
_'I go by Gella these days. What are you looking for Fen? The orbs are gone, I destroyed them…the Fade faded away, centuries ago. It’s dangerous out here, the rebels might mistake you for a helpless shem.’_  
  
_'I go by Lyall these days…and we both know I am no helpless shem.’_  
  
_She just smirked at him and he couldn’t stop the little growl from bubbling up, lest she forgets who he was. His irritation flaring when she merely stuck her tongue out, lowering the pistol._  
  
_'Dhava ‘ma masa. And Lyall, really? I’d rather go back to calling you Solas, you pretentious prick.’_  
  
_It only took three steps and he was yanking her hard against him, pulling the hat off and exposing her ears, irritated at the sight of them rounded by magic as his were. Pulling her hair down roughly, the golden curls falling around her shoulders. He kissed her hard and she tasted like home, like the Chasind Sack Mead she once taught her elf-blooded children to make, unable to stifle the soft groan as her arms wound around his neck and her legs about his waist._  
_It was hot here in Central America and she let out a little hum of pleasure when his hands found her legs, bare besides the shorts she was wearing. Lowering her to the ground and losing himself in her scent._  
  
_-_  
  
_She’d worn him out, as she always did. Blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked at her, sitting there on the ground next to him, naked and looking like she belonged to the earth once again. Picking the bits of grass from her hair and humming a song he hadn’t heard since his time in the Inquisition._  
  
_'Ara sa’lath…’_  
  
_He would have sworn he saw a flash of something that looked an awful like regret in her eyes when she leant over, pressing a soft kiss on him before standing and beginning to dress._  
  
_'Ma vhen'an.’_  
  
_Solas closed his eyes and let her words roll over him, knowing she meant them just as he knew she would leave him again, eyes dark when he opened them once again and watched her gather her things._  
  
_'Stay…’_  
  
_Gella smiled at him sadly and shook her head._  
  
_'I am not done.’_  
  
_'You don’t have to destroy it all, they are forgotten, their names have been lost to time…we’re all that is left.’_  
  
_'NO. I will not leave anything of them. We are still here and that is too much. The time of our rule was a mistake I swore to correct. I will erase it all as they erased me.’_  
  
_He wanted to reach out but just watched as she stormed back off into the jungle, wondering when he might see her again. Resting for a bit longer before dressing and moving back to his work._  
_The howl of frustration he let out had the birds flying from the trees, scowling at the stone pillar he had been working on when she arrived, the inscriptions he’d been transcribing now wiped clean._  
  
-  
  
'Professor Randall, you’ve been all around the world hunting artifacts down mentioned in your book, do you actually believe elves once existed? Pointy ears, magic?’  
  
'Well, yes if you look…look…’  
  
He stumbled over his words when she stepped into the back of the hall, immediately feeling her presence fill the space and he wasn’t the only one. The little reporter that had asked the question must have been magic sensitive, turning her head, confused, trying to figure out what that feeling was. Taking a sip of his water and clearing his throat, doing his best to ignore her as they continued with the questions.  
  
-  
  
It was hours before they finished, pulling off his reading glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember how long it had been since Central America.  
Her determination to erase all things elvhen from the world only fueled his desire to collect it all, not willing to give up on the chance that he could still change things back, even as she worked against him. Talking with his agent briefly before walking towards the back of the room.  
  
'Lady Oriana…I understand your generous donation will be funding our next expedition…but I was of the impression that you found the idea of elves a ridiculous notion?’  
  
'Professor Wolfgang Randall…As a worldly person myself, I cannot discount something in such an offhand manner. I am more than willing to contribute to the further discovery of such items of historical importance.’  
  
If it were not for the people still lingering in the room, the twist of her lips would have had him bending her over a desk and punishing her for her constant insolence. Settling for a scowl and turning to wrap things up, trying not to feel completely disappointed when she disappeared as they ushered the last of the people from the building.  
  
'Are you coming, Da Fen?’  
  
Solas’ head snapped up at her soft purr, walking towards the black town car that had pulled up, sliding into the back with her. She looked a lot less wild then she did in Central America and a lot more like the dark goddess she was once worshipped as, albeit quite a bit more modern. The black wrap dress she wore and deadly heels making her look very much the part of the Lady she’d come to be at some point, wondering what poor sap had given her that title and likely his life once she tired of him.  
  
He still often wondering why them…despite the tales that he had done it, she’d been the one that eventually killed his brothers and sisters after they’d killed Mythal and he’d locked away her siblings so they could not spread their darkness. Sighing when he remembered a time, so very long ago, when she was a paragon of light and compassion. Before their families sought to rule over all and erase her from history for fighting such delusions of grandeur.  
  
Perhaps that was why they were still drawn to each other, the way they grounded each other and kept the other from going too far.  
  
(Perfectly Wrong - Shawn Mendes)  
  
Glancing at her as the car slowed, her eyes locked on him like she knew exactly what he’d been thinking. Sliding out of the car gracefully and leading him up to her penthouse. The door was barely closed before he was bending her over, her hands bracing against the wall as he smacked her ass until the fair skin started to bruise.  
And she took it, as she always did, with a smirk and soft whimpers and moans. He was achingly hard and couldn’t wait, pushing his pants down and taking her there in the hall hard and fast. It wasn’t long till they were both chasing their release, holding her arms tight behind her back and driving her relentlessly.  
  
She tottered a bit after they finished the first round, the heels making her just as tall as him. Gasping softly as he collected himself, already feeling the stirring again as she unwound her dress with her back to him, watching her walk away in just the heels. He went to follow when she turned and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
  
She was not just in heels, not having noticed the necklace dangling around her neck until she removed her dress, the chunk of rough emerald…the exact same shade as her eyes, dangling from a delicate gold chain between her perfect breasts.  
The necklace he gave her, so very long ago. The necklace she once told him she’d lost.  
Looking back up into her eyes and realising she’d also dropped her magic, her ears poking out from the curtain of golden hair, following her to her room and laying her across the bed with a possessive growl.  
  
'Ara’lan’  
  
'Yes.’  
  
-  
  
He woke before her, a rare occurrence…realising it was still night, the city lights twinkling at them through the windows that had provided a wonderful backdrop as he drove himself into her again and again.  
Reaching out…fingers tracing the tips of her ears, her beautiful face, down the soft line of her neck to touch the necklace she’d never removed once during their lovemaking. Eyes locking with hers when he looked up and realised she was up and watching him.  
  
Solas went to grab his clothing and was surprised when she grasped his hand and how soft her voice was when she asked.  
  
'Stay?’  
  
He didn’t know how long it would be till things drove them apart again but for now…for tonight…he would stay with the one he loved above all else.  
  
'Yes, ara sal’shiral.’  
  
'Ara vhen'an, Fen'Harel.’  
  
'Ara vhen'an, Geldauran.’

**Author's Note:**

> (All the names he goes by are variations meaning ‘wolf’ or something similar and her’s are all variations of ‘golden’)


End file.
